


Super Spy Strike 1

by Jenno



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Arguements, Criminal catching, Cyprus University, Different hypnosis induction demonstrations, Drug Use, Gaming, Gen, Hypnosis, Psychologists, Undercover, Youtube video watching, hypnotherapy, therapy sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenno/pseuds/Jenno
Summary: Relaxing in Cyprus on holiday after a 3 month mission together the 3 youngest MI6 spies are enjoying the holiday until the eldest one out of them received a message on his phone about a mission their boss wants them to go on which involves them going to Cyprus University as undercover Psychology Students. In the end there are many arguments between the 3 boys and they do get back up for once. But what the team don't know well except for Alex is that they are in the presence of MI6 most legendary long term undercover agent who is paying close attention to all the members of the team especially Alex since he knows from what he got told by his inside source that something is wrong with Alex and he is determined to find out what it is and to help him through it using his wide knowledge of different therapy techniques.





	1. Chapter 1

Monday : Relaxing in Cyprus on the beach Agai Napa is the Uk’s most secretive spies. The spies are called Alex , Matt and Dean they all thought they were going to have a peaceful holiday with no spying work from their annoying boss Mr Alan Blunt who is the head of MI6.  
Alex is 17 , Matt is 18 and Dean is 17.  
Suddenly Matt got a message on his phone and the message is from their boss saying , Hi lads hope you are all having a nice break sorry but I have to cut it short since I have some work for all of you to do so go pack up it is time to use your gadgets I will email Matt the information all I will tell you right now is that you will all be acquired to go to Cyprus university. Matt read your email as soon as you get into the hotel don’t forget to share it with the others. Blunt.  
Matt read the message to the others Alex said : I am enjoying this holiday but if the boss says we have to do this mission we have to do it unfortunately but then he will owe us the remaining 4 days off holiday which we could take after the mission is finished and go see a certain kid we all know and love to pieces.  
Matt said : good idea Alex right let's go and get this mission started the sooner it is done the more time we get to spend with the camo kid well hopefully if she is not away doing her own mission.  
Dean said : let's go then my hope to dive this holiday has now gone thanks a lot boss.  
Matt said : well if we get time before we have to go back home I will see if we can go for a quick dive but it is not a promise Dean.  
Dean said : ok then fine let's get this started.  
All 3 lads went to the hotel and packed up all the things they took with them while they were on holiday it took them 20 minutes all together then once everyone is all packed up Matt turns his laptop on he checks his emails and the one from their boss is on the list of emails which he has well he only has 2 of them the one from his boss and another one from the kid so Matt read that email out to the others first the email said , Hi Lads hope you are all having a good holiday I finally get time off too well from spy work anyway the other people you all know who I mean have decided I need jungle training whatever that is so for the next week I am in the middle of nowhere basically doing training everyday so much fun will see you lot when we all are at work together again. Love Camo Kid.  
Once Matt read that email he read the bosses one out to the others it said , Matt is in charge of this mission you will all be university students attending Cyprus university at 10 University drive. You will all be participating in the hypnosis project so good luck with that. Will see you all when you get back. Blunt.  
Alex said : well this will be fun indeed kinda wish the kid was here since she would be the first one out of all of us to volunteer to be hypnotised and she will be easily hypnotised too since according to her hypnotist friend she is a somnambulist.  
Matt said : I agree with you there Alex but if I remember rightly he said you are one of them too so when it comes to being hypnotised you can have that job any day of the week.  
Alex said : thanks Matt might actually take you up on that offer since hypnosis is actually really relaxing.  
Dean said : good thing too you will need the relaxation so will all of us especially with this case and our normal back up away in the middle of nowhere as she puts it. I wonder who the boss will send if we need back up?  
Alex said : hopefully we will not need it but I hope it is all are siblings since they are the only other ones to know where we are holidaying right now.  
Matt said : I hope that too right we better get out of here so we can get this mission on the way.  
All 3 lads picked up their bags and put them on their backs then they all exited the hotel they all got their own automatic skateboards out of their bags then they all travelled on them to the university.  
As soon as they got to the outside of the university reception doors they all got off their skateboards and put them in their backpacks and done their bags up. A minute later they all enter the reception area and told the person at reception their names of course not their real names since they are undercover so from now on while they are all undercover at the university Alex is known as Fraser , Matt is known as Harry and Dean is known as Ed. 2 minutes later all the lads are signed in and are showed to the house which they will all be sharing while they are students at the university.  
As soon as they got into the house they all went to the bedroom areas which there are 2 off so Alex and DEan are sharing one and Matt has the other one to himself since he is the oldest out of all of them and needs his own space. That room is where the gadgets are being stored too well in a separate backpack which can’t be detected by electronic bugs as well as invisible and no one else can access unless the owner of that specific bag for example Harry can access the red bag , Fraser can access the blue bag and Ed can access the green bag.  
After all the lads finished putting all their bits in their rooms they all got their wallets and went back into the kitchen to look in the fridge too see if there is anything to eat and of course there is nothing to eat so Harry said : let's all go shopping to get some food there should be a shop around on the campus somewhere.  
All of the lads agree with Harry so a minute later they all exit the house and Fraser locks the door behind all of them since they don’t want anyone in the house touching their stuff especially Harry’s laptop and their gadget bags.  
5 minutes later they all found the food shop on site which happens to be a morrisons which is a bonus since all 3 of them prefer shopping in Morrisons than anywhere else.  
20 minutes later all of the lads have finished shopping there is a mix of healthy and unhealthy foods they all did get 2 of their own favorite American snacks which happened to mostly be Blue Raspberry Jolly rancher hard candy packets as well 2 bottles of Arctic Freeze Gatorade. Well the ones who got them were Fraser and Ed since Alex decided to get pack of 32 Mud pie oreos and 2 cans of Arctic Freeze Rockstar drink.  
5 minutes later they all got home and Fraser undone the door they all entered the house and Fraser closed and locked the door behind all of them. They all spent the next 10 minutes unpacking their shopping and putting it away in the appropriate places in the kitchen. After all of that is done they all went into the living room area and Harry got his laptop out of his tech case which is originally hiding under the couch he turned his laptop on he then checks his emails he sees there's another email from the boss he reads it out to everyone the email says , hope you are all settled in alright your mission is to find out what is going on with the injections that the new university students are receiving and what effects do they have on the students that receive them.  
Once Harry finished reading this email Ed sarcastically said : great an injection misson my favorite type of all time , NOT!  
Fraser said : you're not the only one there Ed but we have to do it I don’t exactly fancy getting busted any time soon.  
Harry said : guys it is not my favorite type of mission either but we have to do it the sooner we get it done the sooner we can go home tell Boss everything he needs to know then hopefully have time off and hopefully the camo kid will be back in town so we can go see her and spend time with her before either of us have to go back to working missions again.  
Fraser said : ok fine but don’t count on me being in a good mood for a while once a injection needle is put into me you know how phobic I am of those things. I am now glad Camos Kid is not with us since if I remember rightly she hates those things as much as I do.  
Harry said : yeah she does right let's sort dinner out since it is 19 : 00 and I am hungry so are all of you by the sound of it and then I have some bits to do for tomorrow by the look of it the first lesson we all have tomorow is called psychiatry for beginners which starts at 10 : 00.  
19 : 10 all of the lads have got the food they want for dinner Fraser and Ed ate in the living room together while Harry ate his dinner in the bedroom he has to himself since he sees the camo kid is online so while he is eating his dinner he talks to her and the other 3 people with her he knows 2 of them already not the third one but once the camo kid introduces them through skype they instantly clicked.  
Harry spent 2 hours all together talking to the camo kid as well as the other 3 with her then after they all finished talking to each other Harry watched the 3 vlogs he needed to watch before he went to sleep that night. At exactly 22 : 30 Harry turned his laptop of and went to sleep the other 2 lads went to sleep 10 minutes ago.


	2. Day 1 Cyprus University Mission

Tuesday : The next morning the lads woke up at 8 : 30 they all had a shower and got dressed they all had breakfast in the kitchen at 9 : 00 then at 9:30 they all exited the house with their individual laptop cases with their laptops and charging leads as well as headphones in they all went on the hunt for room 14 which their first lesson is in for the day.  
At exactly 9 : 45 they all found room 14 and they entered the room they all sat at the back of the room together. 15 minutes later the teacher entered the room and he introduced the new students to all his other students who only started the course the day before Harry , Ed and Fraser did. The teacher's name is Dr Sidney Freedman.  
He is also known as brainy cause apparently he knows everything well according to himself he does , but not to all the students he has since the first lesson with him they all tested him every lesson they had with him since he teached them all the lessons on their first day on the course yesterday and of course he answered all the questions correctly which impressed all his students.  
Sidney introduced the topic which they will be covering in that lesson the topic happened to be hypnosis and he asked for volunteers. Fraser is the only one out of his students who volunteered to be hypnotised which Sidney liked the idea of since it is showing him that this particular student likes the idea of being hypnotised so he may be more susceptible to hypnosis and to the plans he has for all the students in his class well to be more specific for all the university students and staff.  
Dr Freedman said : Fraser come here then.  
Fraser stood up from his seat and walked to the front he then lay down on the table in front of the teacher he then followed the teacher's exact instructions. 5 minutes later he is hypnotised as well as the rest of the students in the class which is exactly what Sidney wanted to happen.  
Once Sidney made sure all of his students are in a deep state of hypnosis he exited the classroom and called out for Dr Grief he then said : all the students are now under my power so let’s get them to the lab and give them their injections then bring them back to the classroom afterwards. One of the students so far has shown promising for our plans will have to do extra work with him later in the programme he will be excellent for our plans he is so suggestible.  
Dr Grief said : that is good then right let’s get all of them down to the lab.  
Dr Grief arrived in the room 5 minutes later he sees all the unconscious students he then sees the one on the desk where Sidney normally hypnotises people he said : so this is the one who you think will be excellent for our plans.  
Sidney said : yes he is he went into a deep state of hypnosis in less than 2 minutes the rest of them took a bit longer his 2 friends are promising too they can go deep into hypnosis but not as fast as this one will have to do extra work with them too. Let’s get them all loaded up now I will take this one first.  
For the next 10 minutes Dr Grief and Dr Freedman are loading all the students into the golf carts they will both be driving to the lab.  
After loading up all the students both of them travelled to the labs which is only 2 minutes away by golf cart. 2 minutes later they entered the lab area then they both got to work giving all the students the injection they created together. 20 minutes later all the injections are done and both Grief and Freedman took all of the students back to the classroom and unloaded them one at a time and put them back in their exact position they were in before they all got hypnotised well except for Fraser who is in hypnosis and will remain in it for the next 20 minutes so Sidney can finish showing hypnosis to the rest of his students when he wakes then up which he done once Grief was out of the room.  
At exactly 10 : 40 Sidney awakens all his students from hypnosis except for Fraser. Once all his other students are out of hypnosis he said : as you can see Fraser is now in a deep state of hypnosis any suggestion ideas for him to do.  
Harry put his hand up Sidney noticed this so he said : yes Harry.  
Harry said : he has a fear of needles so could that be reversed somehow?  
Sidney said : yes it could and we do have time to do it now but I think it would be better to do that in a one to one session which I will be having with him as well as yourself and Ed after lunch since you all missed out on yesterday's work so I will be covering it with all of you then. If there are no other ideas I will bring him out of hypnosis then we can get on with the rest of the lesson.  
Everyone in the room shook their heads so for the next 5 minutes Sidney is bringing Fraser out of hypnosis.  
At 10 : 50 Fraser is out of hypnosis when Sidney sees he is out of hypnosis he said : you are a good hypnosis subject Fraser. Have you been hypnotised before?  
Fraser sat up on the table he said : a few times I think this is the deepest I have been though it was so relaxing.  
Sidney said : good thing too right get back to your seat we have a lesson to complete then after lunch yourself , Harry and Ed will be having a catch up lesson with me on the bits you all missed from yesterday.  
Fraser said : ok then.  
Fraser stood up but he felt a bit dizzy he had to hold onto the table for a minute Sidney noticed this so he said : are you ok Fraser ?  
Fraser said : just a bit dizzy it happens after I come out of hypnosis sometimes it will go away in a minute.  
A Minute later Fraser let go of the table he said : it is gone now.  
Sidney said : good right go sit back down so we can continue this lesson.  
Fraser sat down next to Harry who quietly said : that has not happened for awhile I wonder what caused it ?  
Fraser quietly answered : don’t know will talk to the expert later on and ask him let’s just get back to work.  
For the remaining time of the lesson until lunchtime at 12 : 00 the whole class is studying different hypnosis techniques such as 3 different handshake inductions which of course Fraser volunteers to be the one that the handshakes are used on. The 3 handshake inductions demonstrated are the Bandler , Erickson and Elman induction the one which always works the best on Fraser is the Bandler version.  
When the lesson finished for lunch Sidney said : Fraser , Harry and Ed meet me back here at 13 : 00.  
Once everyone exited the room for lunch Dr Grief entered the room he said : how did the rest of the lesson go ?  
Sidney said : it went good we just have to be careful when we hypnotise Fraser since he sometimes wakes up a bit dizzy when he comes out of hypnosis apart from that we are good to go. We are having a catch up session with all 3 new students after lunch. You can teach Ed and Harry while I have a separate session with Fraser.  
Grief said : ok that sounds good with me right let’s go have lunch.  
The both of them exit the room and have lunch together they both enter the room at exactly 13 : 00 all the 3 students are in there ready to be teached what they all missed yesterday.  
For just over the next 2 hours Dr Grief is teaching Harry and Ed while Sidney has a hypnosis session with Fraser well that session lasted 2 hours Fraser is grateful that Sidney is helping him get arid of his fear of needles since he has wanting to get arid of the fear for a while now but has not had the time to seek help when it comes to getting arid of a fear he has had since he was 4 years old.  
After the 2 hour hypnosis session ended Sidney awakens Fraser from hypnosis he said : you did really well there Fraser now for the test.  
Sidney gets out a injection needle filled with water Fraser then shows his right arms to Sidney who then cleaned the area of where the injection needle is going in he then slowly puts the needle into his arm and a minute later he takes it out for once Fraser kicked up no fuss about it at all.  
Fraser said : wow that is amazing normally if I have to have an injection my doctor has to have his nurse as well as another doctor hold me down so he can inject me.  
Sidney said : that must be fun for the doctors now it will be a much easier and nicer experience to get injections when you need them.  
Fraser said : that is a good thing too thanks again though I really should of dealt with it a long time ago but I just didn’t have the time.  
Sidney said : well now it is dealt with we can go back to the others and get on with the work you all missed yesterday and the bits you have missed since you have been with me I will give you the spear notes I took throughout the lessons yesterday.  
Fraser said : thanks sir.  
Sidney said : your welcome Fraser let’s get back to work.  
Sidney and Fraser exited his office then they both went to room 14 where the other 2 students are hard at work. 2 minutes later they both entered the classroom. Harry and Ed looked over at Fraser when he entered the room and Grief looked at Sidney he said : there is only one topic left to cover it is the first part of the hypnosis inductions.  
Sidney said : thanks Grief I have got it from here. Fraser fancy being hypnotised again?  
Fraser said : sure thing. Grief can stay to watch me being hypnotised if he has nothing else to do that is.  
Grief said : if it is alright with Sidney I will stay I have got nothing else to do.  
Sidney said : it is good with me. Fraser come here and sit in the chair next to me.  
Fraser did exactly as he is told and Sidney spent the whole hour doing different types of hypnosis inductions on Fraser he explained them in detail to everyone in the room so they could make notes on the types of inductions the main inductions he explained in depth are named the Basic Fractionation , Arm pull and Chair Drop Back inductions.  
At exactly 15 : 00 the lesson is finished all 3 of the lads exit the room and go back to the house they spend the rest of the time until 20 : 00 on their own laptops playing games well Harry and Ed did Fraser on the other hand decided to watch different hypnosis videos on youtube he specifically looks at the videos done by Jon Wayes and a Dr Jason Bull.  
20 : 00 Harry said : dinner time you lot. What do you want to eat?  
Fraser and Ed say at the same time : double cheese , double pepperoni and double sausage pizza with a stuffed cheese crust.  
Once both of them realised they said this they both laughed alot so did Harry since he knows who else loves that specific pizza flavour and will always want it when she is with all 3 of them without the other 2 with her well more specifically one of them since he is a bit of a health nut well according to her and the other male who is normally with her too.  
2 Minutes later all 3 of them stopped laughing Harry ordered the pizza in the largest size he could get along with 3 portions of potato wedges and 3 big bottles of Mountain dew. 2 minutes later through teleport all the food and drink arrived they all tucked in.  
At exactly 20 : 30 everyone has finished dinner they all turn their tech off so they could watch tv together which they did for 10 minutes. At exactly 20 : 40 there is sleeping gas slowly being pumped through the ventilator into the livingroom where all the lads are watching tv and 5 minutes later all of them are unconscious that is when DR Grief and Dr Sidney Freedman entered the room and put all the lads into one golf cart and takes them all of to the lab which they were all in earlier that day. Once inside the lab all 3 lads got taken out of the golf carts and got put into the operation area of the lab and got put on sleeping gas as well as the doctor in there called Dr Burns gives all of the lads a sedative injection too so none of them will wake up during all the procedures they are receiving that evening. Harry’s procedure is being performed by Dr Grief , Ed’s one is being performed by Dr Burns and Fraser’s one is being performed by Dr Sidney Freedman.  
2 hours later the procedure on all 3 lads they all got put back in the golf cart then they are all taken back to the house and put into the same room and positions they were all in before the procedure happened.


	3. Day 2 Cyprus University Mission

Wednesday : It took until 16 : 00 the next day for all the lads to wake up from the procedure they had the night before as soon as they all woke up they all felt sick so they all rushed to their own bathrooms and were continuously sick for the next 5 minutes which is not pleasant at all. Luckily all the electronic bugs which got placed into their system the night before came out in the sick which Fraser had to get one out of each of their sick so he could examine them with the microscope he brought with him.  
As soon as all the bugs have been analysed Harry emailed the data to their boss as well as Smithers.  
As soon as the email is sent it is 17 : 00 all the lads realised they missed a day of class which is a bit annoying since they now have work to catch up on and Fraser is a bit disappointed since he is actually liking the class he is in especially the hypnosis side of things.  
Ed said : right I am hungry let’s eat then get back to what we were doing last night can’t believe we missed a whole day of classes already.  
Fraser said : not the only one there Ed right let’s eat then you and Harry can go back to your game.  
Harry said : what are you going to do Fraser?  
Fraser said : hypnosis research might email Jon to see if he can do some hypnosis work with me when we get back.  
Harry said : good idea Fraser right let’s eat.  
10 minutes later hey all sat down to eat they all ended up choosing to eat the remainder of their favorite snacks which they brought on their first day on the campus.  
After all of them ate their food Harry and Ed continued playing the code breaker game they played together the night before and Fraser ended up watching hypnosis videos on youtube again he spent most of the time watching Jon Wayes videos he misses seeing Jon since it has been a month that day since he sees him last and to be more specific the last time Jon hypnotised him along with Camo kid he misses her alot too.  
At 20 : 00 all of the lads are hungry again so they all made dinner together they all sat down in the living room and watched different youtube channel videos on the tv the first video of the night is Roman Atwood’s latest vlog he happens to be all the lads as well as Camo Kid favorite youtuber at the moment. After that video finished they spent the rest of the evening until 22 : 00 watching various minecraft gaming videos created by Jerome ASF.  
At 22 : 00 Harry turns the tv off and all of them go to bed and to sleep well not before Harry checks if he has any emails from the boss as well as what lessons they have the next day.  
Harry sees he has an email from the boss he reads it out to the others the email said , well done lads I am guessing you used the telescope and analysis gadgets that Smith's gave you the last part of you mission is to capture the doctors for that to happen I will send you back up. The back up people you will be receiving are called Astor , Drake , Jack and Olly. They will be on site at 18 : 00 tomorrow. From Blunt.  
Once Harry finished reading the email to the lads Ed said : at least the boss is sending us good backup for this mission I hope it ends soon I want to go home.  
Harry said : you are not the only one there Ed right let’s go to sleep we have a long day tomorrow and the first class is with Sidney at 10 : 00 and by the look of it is to do with fears and phobias.  
Fraser said : that will be an interesting lesson right let's go to bed and to sleep.  
All 3 lads went upstairs to bed and at exactly 22 : 30 all of them are fast asleep in bed.


	4. Day 3 Cyprus University Mission

Thursday : At exactly 9 : 50 all 3 lads entered the classroom and sat down at the back of the room in the same seats they were in the day before yesterday. 10 minutes later Sidney entered the classroom and sees all 3 of his newest students in their seats he said : today the topic is fears and phobias.  
Sidney noticed Fraser show a peak of interest in the topic while the rest of the class moaned about it. Sidney said : this topic is an essential part of the course there is 2 options I can stand here and talk about the topic or you can watch a video on it you choice.  
Everyone in the room voted the video idea even Fraser since for some reason Sidney’s voice is a calming one and it is a bit hypnotic too which is making him feel a bit sleepy which is a bit unusual but come to think of it Fraser’s sleep was not really a restful one since he had to continuously block out the nightmares he has had on and off since he was 8 years old. He knows as soon as he gets back home he will have to talk to his friend Richard to see if he can help manage his nightmares again like he did a year ago when the last time decided to appear after a rough mission with camo kid who also ended up having to see Richard about the nightmares she has been having on and off since she was 8 years old.  
At 10 : 10 Sidney started the fears and phobias video which is due to last 2 whole hours he then moved to the back of the classroom and sat down next to Fraser who currently is fighting off a flashback from when he was 8 years old. Sidney noticed something is wrong with Fraser he tapped him on his shoulder he said quietly : are you ok Fraser ?  
Fraser shook his head he said : can I go don’t feel good?  
Harry and Ed turn to face Fraser as well as Sidney Harry quietly said : they are back aren’t they Fraser.  
Fraser nodded his head Ed and Harry quietly groaned at this they both know he has to go home he can’t finish the mission with those things being around in his head every so often it is to dangerous for him to be there with them.  
Sidney said : what has come back?  
Harry said : when Fraser was 8 years old the people he lived with at the time owed bad people money and he got kidnapped and tortured after he got rescued he got treated in hospital and had to have hypnotherapy every day for 6 months due to what happened to him in the end he was diagnosed with mild ptsd it flares up on occasions and when that happens and we are not at home he has to be sent home to a friend of ours who he will have to stay with until we get back or until the nightmares have stopped he has to have hypnotherapy every day and has to be hypnotised to sleep. He has to be under observation when he is awake sometimes when he is asleep too but not all the time.  
Ed said : looks like either one of us are going to have to call that friend so he can come collect him so he can then take him home to stay with him for a while.  
Fraser lifted his head up off the table the flashback has gone he said : I don’t need to go with him I will be fine it has gone. I am sure someone on site could hypnotise me if it happens again.  
Sidney said : if it happens again Fraser I will hypnotise you myself until then get back to watching this.  
Harry and Ed did exactly that they noted down what they needed to but Fraser took no notes at all he is a bit preoccupied he is in a mood to be hypnotised at that moment but the only one who could hypnotise him is the teacher and he finds it a bit embarrassing to ask the teacher to hypnotise him.  
Sidney noticed from where he is sitting next to Fraser that everyone else in the class is taking notes except for Fraser he said to Fraser : come with me we need to talk.  
Sidney stood up and exited the room followed closely by Fraser. They both went to the office they were in 2 days ago.  
Once in the office Fraser sat down on the chair he sat in 2 days ago and Sidney sat in the same chair he did back then too he then said : why weren’t you taking notes back in the classroom?  
Fraser said : I have seen that video quite a few times before and have notes in the other notebook in my bag plus I was distracted.  
Sidey said : distracted with what exactly ?  
Fraser said : that I want to be hypnotised again but you are the only person I know on site that knows hypnosis.  
Sidney said : you want to be hypnotised right now don’t you?  
Fraser said : yes I do Sir but we are in class right now and you are teaching so it can’t happen.  
Sidney said : you are correct there Fraser to the depth of hypnosis you want to go into you have no lessons after lunch until 16 : 00 that lesson is with me so after lunch has finished you come to this office and we can do some one to one hypnosis session then.  
Fraser said : thank you Sir I look forward to it.  
Sidney said : me too Fraser right let's go back to the classroom.  
With that said Fraser and Sidney exited the office and went back to room 14 which they both entered 5 minutes later. Sidney sat down next to Fraser for the rest of the video he kept an eye on his protege he is glad that Fraser agreed to do a hypnosis session with him after lunch it will be good for the both of them.  
12 : 00 the video ended and it is lunch time for all students and staff at the Cyprus university campus.  
Harry , Fraser and Ed had lunch together in the canteen until 12 : 50 then they all head of home well Harry and Ed did Fraser went to Dr Sidney Fredman’s office he arrived there 5 minutes early Sidney noticed his student standing outside his office early so he let him in he introduced him to Dr Burns and Dr Grief.  
For the remaining 5 minutes of lunch all 4 of them are talking to each other Dr Burns showed an interest in Fraser which is a bit weird but Fraser didn’t care for once.  
At exactly 13 : 00 Dr Grief and Dr Burns exited the office to go teach their own classes it left Sidney and Fraser in the office alone together. At 13 : 10 Sidney started the hypnosis process with Fraser the whole hypnosis session lasted until 15 : 40 throughout that whole time Fraser is in hypnosis Sidney helped out with the nightmares and flashbacks Fraser has he even gets told by Fraser about the main reason he has them in the first place. What Fraser , Harry and Ed don’t know is that Sidney is actually a long time undercover operative for MI6 he got told about who Fraser , Harry and Ed actually are he got ordered to keep an eye on them all especially Fraser. He knows the friend that looks after Fraser when he has nightmares and flashbacks constantly as well as the real identity of the camo kid. He even knows about the backup Blunt is sending to help Harry , Fraser and Ed complete their mission.  
At 15 : 45 Fraser is awake out of hypnosis and he said : wow that was good went so deep that time.  
Sidney said : yes you did right you better go get your bits for the last class of the day which is with me for an hour.  
Fraser said : what is it on?  
Sidney said : different states of hypnosis watching videos about it first then practise afterwards if there is time.  
Fraser said : well since none of the other class are interested being hypnotised by you I will volunteer again.  
Sidney said : I will choose you again you are an excellent hypnosis subject. Now get out of here Fraser go get ready for class and be on time.  
Fraser stood up and put his tech case over his shoulder then give Sidney a mock salute he said : aye aye captain.  
Sidney laughed at this he said : get out of here Fraser so I can get ready myself.  
Fraser exited the office then headed to class what he didn’t tell Sidney as well as Harry and Ed is that he knows Sidney is on their side he did think it is a bit stupid for Sidney to use his real name but then come to think of it he actually didn’t care.  
At exactly 15 : 55 Fraser entered room 14 he sat down next to Harry who said : how was your time with teach?  
Fraser said : good spent most of the time in hypnosis don’t remember a lot about it though.  
Ed said : that is a bit weird not being able to remember the most of it.  
Fraser said : it is a bit weird but I don’t care.  
Just then Sidney entered the room and the lesson began. 30 minutes of the lesson is spent watching different states of hypnosis videos while the last 30 minutes is the students hypnotising each other well Sidney ended up hypnotising Fraser which Fraser enjoyed a lot. At exactly 17 : 00 the lessons for the day are all finished all the students in Dr Sidney Freedman’s classroom exit the room well nearly all of them Fraser stayed behind to talk to Sidney which Harry and Ed found a bit weird since Fraser is normally the least sociable out of the group but he is now being sociable and with the person they are due to arrest for his crimes hopefully by the end of the week.  
At exactly 17 : 10 Harry and Ed entered the house they are staying in they both turned their own laptops on to play the same game as each other but on their own laptop. The game is named Crazy craft. Fraser does play that game too so does camo kid who is the one who actually owns the server all the lads as well as herself play on.  
At exactly 17 : 50 Fraser enters the house he spent the whole time after class in Sidney’s office being hypnotised again since he asked him if he could hypnotise him again as well as go over the methods with him since he is really interested in hypnosis and Sidney agreed to do that he is glad Fraser has taken an interest in hypnosis unlike the other 2 which do have a slight interest in it but not as much as Fraser does.  
Once Harry sees Fraser he said : what did you talk to Sidney about?  
Fraser said : didn’t talk a lot did hypnosis session with him and he teached me about different methods of hypnosis in more detail since some of them I didn’t understand the first time so he went over them with me. Is there any sight of the back up yet?  
Ed looked up from his laptop which has the security cameras for the reception area he said : they have all just arrived from the sound of it they will be staying in the house next to all of us.  
Harry said : that is good then let’s leave them to settle when they arrive then we will go introduce ourselves.  
Fraser said : sounds like a plan.  
Call with Camo Kid  
Just then Fraser’s phone rang he took it out of his pocket he sees it is the camo kid he answers it he said : I thought you are supposed to be in a jungle in the middle of nowhere.  
Camo kid said : I am in the jungle in the middle of nowhere I just found a good spot to get connection so how is the mission going?  
Fraser exited the room when she said that and went to the bedroom and shut the door behind him he then said : how do you know about that?  
Camo kid said : a source told me about it apparently he wishes that I was there as well as you since you are the only one out of the 3 of you actually interested in hypnosis and being hypnotised.  
Fraser said : brainy is the only one I can think who is here told you about that none of the others have worked it out yet kind of glad about that it would be kind of awkward if they knew our connection to him.  
Camo kid said : yeah it would be looking forward to seeing their faces when they find out though looking forward to him being back so I can bug him to hypnotise me again.  
Fraser said : haven’t you got the others to hypnotise you though while you are away and while he is here with us lot ?  
Camo kid said : yeah I have it's just well you know how I love to be hypnotised by him.  
Fraser said : Oh yeah I know you do especially when it comes to being hypnotised to act like a dog that was pretty funny to say the least.  
Camo kid said : I remember that session it was fun to say the least right I better go by the sound and sight of it the boys are back. Will talk to you later.  
Fraser said : sure thing Camo kid talk to you later.  
Fraser then hanged up the phone on camo kid so they could both get on with what they need to do that evening.  
End of call with Camo Kid  
For the time until 20 : 00 Fraser is playing on Crazy craft along with Ed and Harry.  
At exactly 20 : 05 they all turned their own laptops off then put them into their own cases and they all went next door to meet their new neighbours as as well as back ups for the mission which will hopefully be done and over with sooner rather than later.  
For the time until 22 : 00 Harry , Fraser and Ed are hanging out awake at their neighbor's place then they all went back to the house next door and went to bed to sleep since they all have a long day tomorrow. Harry did receive an email from Blunt about the last member of the mission team which will arrive on site at 10 : 00 he will be sharing the house that Harry , Ed and Fraser are based in. The final member of the mission team is named Edward he is the same age as Matt.  
In the end Fraser decided that he would be going the next day's classes which only last for 2 hours while the others show the other lads around as well as wait for Edward to arrive then to make a plan together which will hopefully nearly be done by the time Fraser gets back from classes that day.


	5. Day 4 Cyprus University Mission

Friday : At exactly 9 : 30 Fraser left the house to go to the lesson in room 14 which starts at 10 : 00. He arrived in the classroom at 9 : 40 Sidney is already in there he is finishing planning the lesson for that day when Sidney noticed Fraser enter the room he said : you are 20 minutes early where are the other 2 who follow you around ?  
Fraser said : Harry has a migraine so can’t come in since his ones are quite bad and he has to have medication that will knock him out nearly all day and I told Ed to stay with him since if any of us has migraines or is ill or injured at least one other person has to stay with that person to keep an eye on them and since I am the most interested in this course and Ed is not I decided he could stay to look after Harry and I would come to the lesson instead.  
Sidney said : good idea there Fraser. They will not miss much in today’s lesson any way since I have got in a guest speaker to talk to everyone as well as do some hypnosis demonstrations too.  
Fraser said : who is the hypnotist then?  
Sidney said : Jon Wayes he knows to keep it quiet and not say it.  
Fraser said : not to say what exactly?  
Sidney said : what is included in code red of course and yes I have known since the moment you 3 arrived on site about the details of the whole thing including the new arrivals last night and this morning. As well as about the 2 things I hypnotised you for he did send me to keep an eye on all of you especially you just incase the things come up and you need to be hypnotised or want to be hypnotised by someone. You do remember who I am don’t you ?  
Fraser said : I am so going to get them when I get home. Of course I remember you how can I forget especially camo kids hypnosis session that was a laugh to say the least.  
Sidney said : well when you get back the 2 of you may be lucky and get a hypnosis session again.  
Before Fraser could reply Dr Grief and Dr Burns entered the room they see Sidney is with a student the same one he was with in his office a couple of days ago Dr Grief said : so are we still on for Saturday Sidney?  
Sidney said : yep we are. Haven’t you both got classes to teach or are you going to sitting in on my lesson for the guest speaker?  
Dr Burns said : who is the guest speaker?  
Dr Sidney Freedman said : Jon Wayes.  
Grief said : I have no lesson to teach until after lunch neither do you Burns so let's sit in the lesson and learn from the guest speaker.  
Fraser said : what time is he due to arrive?  
Sidney said : 10 : 10 gives the class enough time to settle.  
Fraser said : that is good then  
Just then the rest of the members of Sidney’s class enter the room and sit down in the exact same places as they did all the other times they were in that specific classroom. Fraser took his seat at the back of the room and Grief as well as Dr Burns sit at the back table too but on the opposite side to Fraser which he is grateful for to say the least.  
2 minutes later the introduction to the lesson began and at exactly 10 : 10 Jon wayes entered the room he is introduced by Sidney who then sits back down at the back of the class in the same seat he sat in the day before.  
The time until 13 : 00 which is lunch time just for that day goes quite quickly which is a bit disappointing for Fraser since he is really interested in the topics which are being covered in the guest talk there happened to be plenty of opportunities for people in the room to be hypnotised and everyone in the room wanted to be hypnotised which is a bit of a shock since normally it is only Fraser who is a willing volunteer when it comes to being hypnotised in the end the guest talk ended up being a whole class hypnosis session which is an interesting experience to say the least for all the staff who are in the room which are not hypnotised they all enjoyed watching the hypnosis show the guest speaker has put on for them using all the students in the room. Sidney is impressed with all his students especially Fraser who is secretly his favorite student at the time due to his willingness to be hypnotised as often as possible no matter who it is hypnotising him at the time. All the students in the class are good hypnosis subjects especially Fraser who is an excellent subject according to Jon. At exactly 12 : 55 Jon brings all the students out of hypnosis they all received a round of applause and for the remaining 5 minutes of the lesson the students asked any questions they can think of to ask Jon.  
At exactly 13 : 00 Sidney dismissed all his students to go to lunch of course he is not surprised when Fraser remains behind once all the students as well as both Dr Burns and Dr Grief exited the room. Fraser approaches the front of the room where Sidney and Jon are talking to each other when the both see Fraser at the corner of their eye Jon said : what do you want Fraser?  
Fraser said : nothing just thanking you for hypnotising me it was pretty cool.  
Jon said : your welcome Fraser you are as good as a hypnosis subject as ever. Right I better get back home to Brizzy before I get moaned at.  
Fraser said : you won’t get moaned at if he is just tell him that next time I am in town and I am free he can hypnotise me to be a dog or whatever else he can think off.  
Jon said : wait a minute are you saying that you are going to give him free range when it comes to the next time he hypnotises you ?  
Fraser said : that is exactly what I am saying and since you will be with him that time too so you can have free range to just that once though well maybe more times depends if I like it or not.  
Jon said : I will tell him that when I see him right I better go now.  
Fraser said : ok then see you when I get back Jon.  
Jon said : sure kid see you then.  
Jon then teleported off home straight into the living room he sees Brizzy in there he tells him exactly what Fraser said and once Jon said that Brizzy is excited about it and he starts coming up with hypnosis ideas for the next time he gets the opportunity to hypnotise Fraser. Jon helps inputs some of the ideas he has to hypnotise Fraser too.  
After Jon went back home Jenno spent 5 minutes talking to Sidney in the classroom then after they finished talking they both went their separate ways. Sidney went to his office to eat his lunch in there and plan his next lesson with the class Fraser is in. Fraser went to the house which he is staying in on site. When he entered the house at 13 : 20 he smells fresh pizza coming from the living area which he enters 2 minutes later where all the lads as well as the new edition Edward are sitting at the table eating pizza he sees there are 4 pieces left as well as potato wedges and a full bottle of Cherry Pepsi. The first one to notice him arrive is Harry he said : how was class then?  
Fraser said : pretty good we had a guest speaker in who you lot actually would like but your loss. So what have you lot been doing since I have been gone?  
Edward said : sorting the plan out which is completed and got approved by the boss we get to move in on Saturday until then Fraser you keep going to the classes while we do other bits.  
Fraser in an annoyed tone of voice said : so basically you lot sit around the remaining 2 days of classes and I have to go to them by myself and make up an excuse why Harry and Ed can’t attend the lessons as well as doing notes for all 3 of us.  
Harry said : basically yes.  
Once Harry said that Fraser picked up his tech case and stormed out of the house he went straight to Sidney’s office.  
5 minutes later he knocks on Sidney’s door. Sidney stood up and let Fraser in he noticed Fraser’s bad mood so he packs his lunch away in his lunch box and sat down on the chair he normally sits down when his students are in his office when they need advice or need or want to be hypnotised. By the look of it Fraser needs both things at that moment in time.  
Fraser sits down on the chair he has sat on then eventually ended up laying down on all the times he has been hypnotised so far in this very office by Sidney.  
Sidney said : what is going on Fraser ?  
Fraser spent the next 15 minutes explaining everything that happened back at the house and how he is feeling about it he literally ended up having a breakdown in front of Sidney which surprised the both of them but to be honest it was truly needed. After the breakdown is finished Sidney suggested that Fraser stays with him for the next couple of nights so he can keep an eye on him just incase something bad happens to upset him even more and Fraser agrees to it.  
For the remaining hours that Sidney stays in his office that day he spends the most of it doing a long hypnosis session with Fraser he did inform Blunt about what happened he is not pleased at all and will talk to the others as soon as possible. Blunt is now glad that he placed Sidney there to keep an eye on all of them especially Fraser since he knows this is the first mission for him away from the camo kid who he would rather be with right now but the camo kid needed time off in the jungle training with the others so she could get her skills under control.  
At 17 : 00 Sidney slowly wakes Fraser out of hypnosis which takes him 5 minutes in total to do then once Fraser is out of hypnosis Sidney packs his bits away in his bag then he picks it up and walks over to Fraser he picks up Fraser’s tech case and gives it to him. Fraser put it over his shoulder then he stood up with the help of Sidney then the pair exited his office and Sidney locked the office behind him and they both went to the place where Sidney is staying on site.  
17 : 10 thy arrived outside the area where Sidney is living in on site a minute later Sidney unlocks it and they both enter the house.  
Sidney closes and locks the door behind them both he then takes his shoes off so does Fraser. Sidney leads Fraser into the study he has in the house. Once Fraser and Sidney enter the study Fraser sits on the sofa and Sidney sits on the chair next to it he said : right we are going to have another hypnosis session until 19 : 00 then I will do dinner for the both of us then after that has all been eaten we will go from there. Now lie down on the couch and we get get this session on the way.  
Fraser did exactly as he is told to do by Sidney who spent until 19 : 00 on the dot hypnotising Fraser he knows by now Blunt would of told the rest of the team off for upsetting Fraser he hopes they will make up with each other before Saturday night but with how mad Fraser is at them all it will take a miracle for that to happen.  
At 19 : 05 Fraser is out of hypnosis. Once Fraser opens his eyes Sidney said : what do you want for dinner kid?  
Fraser said : anything but Pizza and wedges already had them plenty of times since I have been here I am so going to have to eat extra healthy when I get back and work out more.  
Sidney said : well the healthiest option I have got here is salad.  
Fraser said : on the other hand it is known as rabbit food well to the most of the people I know any way but since I have eaten basically junk food since I have here or have not eaten at all salad will do nicely.  
Sidney said : good thing too right let’s go do dinner.  
Sidney stood up he then went over to Fraser and helped him stand up.  
2 minutes later the pair entered the kitchen and prepared their own dinner which they both ate in the livingroom area 10 minutes later.  
After eating dinner together they both washed up their own plates and forks then they are put on the side to dry. They both then went back to the study and spent the rest of the evening until Fraser managed to fall asleep in the study at 21 : 30 watching various hypnosis videos on Fraser’s laptop. Once Sidney sees that Fraser has managed to fall asleep he shuts down Fraser’s laptop he then stood up from the sofa and lays him down properly he covers him over with one of the 2 blankets he keeps in his office.  
Sidney then went over to the other sofa in the study and he lay down on that one covering himself with the second blanket he keeps in the office within 2 minutes he is fast asleep.


	6. Day 6 Cyprus University Mission

The Saturday for Fraser is a good one since he spends it with Sidney in the house he is glad to have this time with him Harry as well as the others on thge team phone as well as text him to try and arrange a place and time for them to talk before Sunday evening when the plan is supposed to take place but Fraser ignores all their calls and texts he is pretty mad at them all still. The only call he answers that day is the call from Camo kid she has heard about what happened between the lads and she actually agrees what Fraser is doing since she would be pretty mad with all the lads for what they said to cause this to happen and she is glad he is spending time with Sidney.   
Sidney is glad that Fraser is spending time with him too since he gets to know him a bit better as well as having one to one therapy sessions and teaching since Sidney could tell Fraser is really into hypnosis and would like to learn a lot more than he does at that moment in time. Sidney is thinking to ask Blunt to see if he could borrow Fraser for a while so he could teach him more about the stuff he does for the agency. Eventhough it would keep him out of the field for a while but to be honest it would do him some good plus he knows that Blair and the members of Jenno’s team are keeping her out of the field for a while too due to the mission she was on before she went away to the jungle he knows that he will have to do a psych eval with her before she goes back into the field but he knows from a friend who was on Jenno psych eval duty she refused to talk about the mission at all she walked out as soon as he mentioned the last mission she was on. He then got told by one of the members of her team that after walking out of the psych eval she then decided to go lone wolf for 2 days until Blair found her on the same field she was staying on when she was 16 years old. Blair of course had to drag her back home and then a day later she as well as Blair and Jim decided to go to the jungle to train well that was Jim and Blair’s idea Jenno just got dragged along the other 2 hope with her being in the jungle would sort her out and would get her to talk about the last mission she was on but so far from his source she has not talked about it at all well she hasn't talked much to anyone even her friend who is also doing the training with her too.   
Sidney knows once this misson is finished and he goes back to the MI6 base to work he will request to see Jennno as soon as possible since he wants to have a catch up with her which may end up turning into a pych eval session which he knows Jenno will not like but he hopes she will not hate him for it if that happens since the only other person who he knows would be able to get Jenno to open up would be her legal guardian Dr Nate Getz who is a psychologist himself and they have always been pretty close ever since he became her legal guardian at the age of 16. Sidney will be suggesting that idea to Blunt the next time he talks to him in person since well if Nate couldn’t get Jenno to open up about the last case she was on then no one can. The Saturday evening is a fun one for Fraser and Sidney apart from the teaching and therapy sessions Fraser introduced Sidney to Crazy Craft to be more specific the Crazy Craft serevr which Jenno owns and plays on alot when she has free time or wants to escape from reality which has been quite often recently. Sidney enjoyed playing Crazy Craft that night with Fraser he is glad that Fraser as well as Jenno have a game they can play to destress them after working such a stressful job. Sidney knows that this will be a fun game for him to play for a while to come he may even ask Jenno for more games like this to play after a stressful filled day at work. Fraser and Sidney didn’t go to sleep until midnight in the end since they both lost track of tiume they will both be tired the next day after staying up so late but it doesn’t matter since they bonded over a game and the close friendship they already had has grown stronger.


	7. Day 7 Cyprus University Mission

At exactly 20 : 00 the police as well as the other lads stormed the lab there is an epic fight between all of them well not between Fraser and Sidney since Fraser sneaked him out the back before any of the others noticed they have gone missing.  
20 : 10 everyone except for Sidney and Fraser are accounted for. The police chief loaded the 2 doctors into the waiting police van that is when the lads notice that Sidney and Fraser have gone missing.  
Harry said : wait a minute where is Fraser and Sidney ?  
The most experienced police man present said : we only got told to pick up 2 Doctor’s a Doctor Burns and Doctor Grief nothing about a Doctor Freedman.  
Harry then realised all this time that he recognised Dr Freedman’s face but he only just remembered who he is he then cursed in Russian.  
Ed said : what is wrong Harry?  
Harry said : the boss sent him here to keep an eye on us he is a good guy and Fraser knew it all this time and told none of us.   
Ed knew exactly who Harry is talking about he then cursed in Italian he knows the whole team will have to have a word with Fraser about keeping secrets from the team during a mission since it is dangerous to do so.   
The most experienced policeman said : right we are going to take these 2 back to the police station to be processed and you lot better go get some rest since from what I have been told by the boss you are due at base in his office at 9 : 00 tomorrow morning for debrief.  
All the policemen got into either of the 2 police vans then they all left the site taking the prisoners with them.  
At exactly 20 : 30 all of the lads entered the area which Fraser , Harry and Ed have been staying in. Once they all enter the living room Harry notices a handwritten note he picks it up of the table he reads it outloud to the others the note is from Fraser the note said , I know with you lot reading this note the mission is a success and yes I disappeared of the scene with Sidney who you all thought is on the bad side when he was not at all the smarter ones of you would of worked out by now who he actually is or at least when the policemen told you that they are only here to collect Burns and Grief otherwise the ones who do know can explain it to the ones who don’t know about Sidney. Good luck with the debriefing with Blunt at 9 : 00 in the morning I am so glad I don’t have to do be present for that I get to debrief with Sidney when we come back to work on the Thursday since we are taking time off until then and Camo kid as well as the others on her team are not back at work until that day anyway. I will be staying with Sidney until we are due to go back to work on Thursday after that I may come home I don’t know yet and be back on the team with you lot well I don’t know about that either will have to wait and see how I feel about it when it comes to making that decision until then see ya later guys.   
From Fraser aka Alex.  
Once Harry finished reading the note all the guys are a bit annoyed about Fraser getting time off and not have to do the early debrief but in some ways they understand why he is getting the extra time off and spending it with people he cares about and with people who care about him.  
For the rest of the evening the lads chill out together until 22 : 00 whe Astor , Drake ,Olly and Jack went back to the house they have been staying in they spend an hour packing so they don’t have to do it in the morning before they go to base to be debriefed by their boss Mr Blunt.  
Harry and Ed did the exact same thing they did make sure that Fraser has left nothing behind which he hadn’t done. After they have both finished packing they went to sleep.   
At 23 : 10 all the lads are fast asleep for their last night at the Cyprus university before they go home. Fraser and Sidney are both fast asleep at Sidney’s place since Sidney hypnotised Fraser to sleep since he asked him to do it and Sidney did it for him.


	8. Debrief at MI6 Base and Home time

The debriefing on Monday morning for all the lads except for Alex is an interesting one to say the least they all got told off for the fall out which happened with Alex during the mission Blunt mentioned he is glad he sent Sidney to keep an eye on all of them just incase something like a fallout happened and they had someone to go to talk about what is upsetting them. After they all got told of about the fallout which happened on mission time they all got ordered to have until Thursday off and for them to find a way to make up with Alex during that time or they will all be having team therapy sessions with Sidney as well as individual sessions on top of that which they will be now having after every single case they are apart of no matter if they are apart of the field team or the research team.  
After all the ranting is done by the boss he said : apart from that the police captain of that area has told me to tell you excellent job and I agree with him now go home and rest you lot have some serious sucking up to Alex to do before Thursday.  
End of debriefing with Mr Blunt   
At 11 : 00 all of the lads exited the building they are all relieved they are back in London and get to have the rest of the day off as well as until Thursday before they have to go back to work. They all hope they make up with Alex before they have to go into work on Thursday but they think with the mood he was in the last day they all talked to each other it is very unlikely that will happen so all of them decided they might as well mentally get prepared for the team sessions with Sidney they are going to get on their first day officially back at work at exactly 9 :00 in the morning.  
What the lads did not know is that Alex has already made his mind up about not rejoining the team for a while to come in the field since he wants to work on his tech ideas and spend time with Sidney to learn from him as well as spend time with Jenno’s team too since he misses spending time with them since he was origionally on that team until he moved to the other team he is currently working on and to be honest he misses working with Jenno and her team even when the team has psychologists on who like to psychoanalyze him as well as other members of the team every so often and if any one on the team notices something wrong wiith a team member that person gets sent to a therapy session which is highly amusing to say the least especially when Jenno is the one who has to be dragged to go to those sessions since she has never been a big fan of therapy. There are only 2 therapists Jenno actually likes to see if she has to see any of the others she just walks out after the first 10 minutes or less since she cant be arsed to deal with the psychologist she has been sent to or dragged to for therapy and Alex is exactly the same when it comes to therapy he hates it with a passion and none of the psychologists except for Sidney and Nate will deal with him for sessions and evaluations.   
What will the teams reactions be to Alex’s decision to leave to team? Will Sidney manage to get Jenno to have a catch up with him when they both return to work? Well you will have to wait until the next installment of Super Spy Strike to find out what happens next to the team Alex is on and finally getting to meet Jenno’s team and Jenno seeibng Sidney in person for the first time in a long time.


End file.
